


Prompto's First Winter Solstice Day

by Movielover52



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Noctis may be a wingman here, Prompto will not be alone this holiday season, holiday fic, mistletoe kiss, some gift giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: Prompto is used to spending the holidays alone. This year, however, he gets invited to spend the day with Gladio's family. Prompto can't believe it, especially since he's been crushing on Gladio for a while now.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: FFXV Secret Santa 2020





	Prompto's First Winter Solstice Day

**Author's Note:**

> FFXV Secret Santa gift for [Lhugy2](https://mobile.twitter.com/lhugy2)  
> Enjoy!

Winter Solstice Day was a holiday where friends and loved ones gathered around to spend time together. No working, only hanging out with your family. Everyone would give gifts to each other and have a nice feast. The holiday was also the time for a month's worth of TV specials and non-stop Winter Solstice music. Winter Solstice Day was one of the biggest holidays in Lucis.

“Happy Holidays!”

Prompto smiled and thanked the cashier before leaving the store. He sighed in relief when he longer had to hear that one song that they would play a zillion times during the season. After tomorrow, it would all go away until next year. For him, December was like any other month. He didn’t hate the Winter Solstice Day, but he had never considered it a big deal. His parents had never been home to spend the day with him. They had cared more about their work than their own son. He hadn’t had any friends to celebrate with either. 

Of course, he had friends now. But Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio already had plans. He didn’t want to bother them. Prompto got to his apartment and searched his pocket for the key. Once he was inside, he shut the door and placed the bag of food on the counter. His phone buzzed as he was putting away his groceries. He checked his phone to see that there was a text from Noctis.

**Dorkface: Are you sure I can’t convince you to hang tomorrow?**

**Prompto: Duuude, I’ll be fine lol I’m not gonna intrude on Papa Caelum & Caelum Jr time**

**Dorkface: That was lame**

**Prompto: You’re lame :P**

**Dorkface: I’m not gonna let you spend the holiday alone**

**Prompto: What are you going to do? Make a royal decree?**

**Dorkface: I might**

Prompto rolled his eyes.

**Dorkface: I gotta go. Specs is making me do adult stuff**

**Prompto: I mean, you are an adult**

**Dorkface: Yeah, and it sucks**

Prompto gave a small laugh before tucking away his phone. He finished putting everything away and sat on the small couch in the living room. He looked through the photos of his camera, deciding which ones he should keep. His phone buzzed again, and Prompto sighed. He was hoping that Noctis would give it a rest. He was surprised to see that it wasn’t his best friend at all. He had gotten a text from his Shield, Gladio.

**Beefcake: Hey**

**Beefcake: So, I heard you didn’t have anything planned for Winter Solstice Day?**

**Prompto: Yeah? It’s no big deal**

**Beefcake: Come and spend the day with us**

Prompto blushed after reading Gladio’s invite. He had been crushing on his friend’s Shield for a while now. Could anyone blame him? The man was all muscles and had a good looking face. He oozed confidence. Not to mention, he was into literature and proved to be a caring person. What more could Prompto ask in a man? And Gladio was inviting him to his house!

**Prompto: Really? I don’t mind chilling at home. I don’t want to intrude…**

**Beefcake: Nah, it's fine. My dad’s cool with it, and Iris would love to get someone to try her cookies**

**Prompto: Okay, if you insist lol**

**Beefcake: Great, do you need me to pick you up?**

**Prompto: No, I’m fine!**

**Beefcake: Okay, I’ll send you the address. See you then**

**Prompto: Okay :)**

Gladio texted Prompto his address. Prompto clutched the phone to his chest as he fell back against the couch. He couldn’t believe that he was going to Gladio’s place. Oh, crap. He just remembered that gifts were a thing. Winter Solstice Day was tomorrow, and he didn’t have anything to give Gladio.

This was no time for him to panic. He had to do something quickly. He stood up and grabbed his wallet. Prompto left his apartment to go on a hunt for a gift. He went to a couple of stores, but nothing seemed right. He eventually came across a bookstore and figured he could get Gladio a book. After all, the guy liked reading.

He entered the building and looked around the shelves. He didn’t quite know all that Gladio liked to read. All he knew is that the guy enjoyed a good romance novel every now then. Prompto could have sworn that he had seen him read a historical book or something once. However, Prompto worried that he might get something that Gladio had already read. He looked over the summaries of some of the books, but nothing spoke to him.

There was a small stand of bookmarks at the end of one aisle. He stopped to look at them. They were all nice looking, but one stood out to him. Picking it up, he noticed that it was made of dark, brown wood. One side had an engraving of a tree, and the other side had a small, clear pocket. It looked like something you could put a small photo in. Prompto smiled and picked it up. He decided to go with this and hoped Gladio would like it. After purchasing the item, he went back home.

~~————~~

Prompto nervously stood on the doorstep of the Amicitia house, clutching a small bag that contained Gladio’s present. He double-checked that he had the right place. He felt like he shouldn’t be there, like he didn’t belong. He took in a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. A minute passed before the door opened. Gladio’s little sister greeted him. He had only met her a couple of times.

“Oh, hi, Prompto!”

“H-hi!”

“Gladdy said you would be visiting! Come on in.”

Prompto stepped through the threshold and placed his shoes by the front door. The hallway had nothing but garland on the walls. He went into the living room, awkwardly standing there as he looked around. The place was decorated heavily with lights and more garland. There was a tree that had lights and ornaments all over it, and a star rested on top. 

Along the walls were a bunch of snowflakes. Holiday music filled the room. Not the typical pop songs, though. It sounded like something Ignis would likely listen to. Iris came up to him with a plate of frosted sugar cookies. He thanked her and grabbed one. He took a bite and found that it was quite delicious.

“Now, Iris, don’t go spoiling your lunch,” Clarus said, walking into the living room.

“I just wanted him to try my cookies. One wasn’t going to hurt,” Iris responded with a pout. Her father gave her a small smile for directing his focus to Prompto. Prompto stood up straight upon making eye contact.

“No need to look so stiff.”

“Yes, sir!”

“We’re not at the Citadel, so Clarus is fine. I’m glad that you could make it.”

“Thanks for having me.”

“It’s no trouble at all. I’m glad that my son’s boyfriend is not spending the day alone. You’ll find that we Amicitias take Winter Solstice Day seriously.”

Prompto blushed. Boyfriend? He and Gladio weren't dating, although he wished they were.

“Whatcha got there?” Iris asked.

Prompto looked at the bag he was carrying.

“Oh, uh, it’s a gift for Gladio.”

He tried to fight the blush that was threatening to creep up onto his face.

“And you didn’t think to get gifts for the rest of us?” Clarus questioned. He raised an eyebrow, but his face had a serious expression. Prompto tried to come up with a response, but he was too intimidated by the guy. Iris frowned and smacked her father’s arm.

“Dad, be nice.”

“Relax. I was just giving you a hard time. Thank you for thinking about my son,” Clarus assured. Prompto gave a nervous chuckle. Clarus gave a quick but small smile. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go help Gladio finish up with lunch preparations.”

With that, Clarus took his leave. Iris came up to Prompto and whispered into his ear.

“The only present I want is you and Gladdy to finally start dating. Maybe then he’ll stop gushing about you all the time.”

She smiled at him and walked away. Prompto was left standing there alone and red as a tomato. What did she mean by that? Gladio wasn’t “gushing” about him to his sister. Was he? He shook his head and went to sit on the couch. He stared at the decorations while he nibbled on the rest of his cookie. His eyes wandered over the tree. There were both yellow and pink lights wrapped around the tree.

The tree was covered in ornaments. There were plenty of store-bought ones. Some were round and shiny and came in various colors. Others were in the shape of snowflakes or presents. There were a handful of ones that looked hand-crafted. One looked like a few popsicle sticks were glued together to form a sled. On it was a small photo of a little girl, who was presumably Iris. 

Another ornament was in the shape of a snowflake. It also contained a small photo, but this one was of a young boy, who Prompto could only guess was Gladio. He must have been four or five years old. In the photo, he was sitting in a bathtub while looking at the camera. There was mud all over his face as if he tripped and fell into it. Prompto couldn’t help but giggle at the image. He continued gazing at the home. There was a lot here, but he could tell that a lot of thought went into decorating. He could feel the amount of care that the family had for each other.

He was too focused on the stockings hanging over the fireplace that he didn’t notice Gladio sitting down next to him.

“Yeah, I know we tend to go a little overboard,” Gladio said. Prompto jumped a bit as he was interrupted from his thoughts.

“Oh, hey! Uh, nice place you got here!”

“Thanks.”

The two sat there in silence. Prompto was unsure what to say. What could he say? Looking down, he noticed that he still had the gift bag. He held it up to Gladio.

“Here, I got you something.”

Gladio grabbed it and took out the bookmark.

“I know that you like reading so I figured that you would like it. It even has a little pocket so you can put a picture in. Sorry, it’s kinda lame. It was the best I could do at the last minute.”

Prompto looked down at his feet. It was a dumb little thing. After all, Gladio probably had gotten way better gifts than this.

“It’s not lame. It’s perfect, actually. Thank you.”

“I got you something too,” Gladio told him. He handed Prompto a small box. Upon opening it, Prompto saw that it was a leather wristband. He took it out. “I noticed that the one you have is getting kind of worn out. So, I thought you would like a new one.”

His wristband was getting kind of old, but he hadn’t gotten around to getting another one. Gladio had actually noticed and cared enough to get him one. Prompto looked up at Gladio, who grinned at him. He returned the smile.

Iris entered the living room to inform them that it was time to eat lunch. The four of them ate lunch. It was mainly Iris and Gladio making conversation. Occasionally, Prompto would pipe in. It was quite interesting to see this side of the Amicitia family. Of the few times he had seen Clarus, the man was always serious and intimidating. He still was a bit scary but seemed a little more like a regular guy. Gladio seems a bit more relaxed now that he wasn’t yelling at Noctis about his training. Iris seemed just as bright as usual. However, their conversation about fighting techniques is giving him the idea that she might prove to be a force to be reckoned with like her brother..

After the meal, Iris brought out some board games. They played a couple of ones. The one Prompto liked the best was the one where you play as gods and have to rid the island of invaders. It was getting late, and Prompto decided to head out after dinner. Gladio offered to walk him to the front door. He offered to give Prompto a ride, but Prompto refused. When they passed through a doorway, Iris shouted for them to stop. Turning around, Prompto saw that she was pointing to something above them. He looked up to see that there was a mistletoe hanging above him and Gladio.

Prompto was blushing again as he looked between Gladio and his sister.

“Caught under the mistletoe! Looks like you two gotta kiss.”

“Iris, come on now.”

“Sorry, Gladdy, you know the rules.”

Her grin widened, and Prompto looked back at Gladio, who looked at him.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s just a kiss, right?”

Prompto tried to play it off even though he was freaking out on the inside. Besides, it would be a harmless little kiss on the cheek. It wouldn’t mean anything. At least, it probably wouldn’t for Gladio. He bit his lip and turned his head so that his cheek was facing the Shield. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Prompto’s chin and turned his face toward Gladio. The next thing he knew was a soft pair of lips meeting his own.

He stood there shocked for a second before closing his eyes. Prompto could have sworn that he heard the sound of a camera going off but was too focused on the fact that one of his many daydreams was actually happening. Kissing back, he was glad that he got the chance to feel that kissing Gladio was better than he had imagined it would be, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. Unfortunately, the moment didn’t last very long. Gladio pulled away, and Prompto opened his eyes. His face was even redder now.

“Finally,” Iris said in relief. He looked over to see her smiling while holding a camera. “I’m not a photographer, but I think I got a nice shot. I will send you guys a copy later.”

She winked at them and left. Now, he was a bit confused.

“Why did you kiss me?” Prompto asked. Gladio rubbed the back of his neck as a slight blush spread across his cheeks.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while, so I guess now is as good of a time as any. I’ve liked you for a while.”

It was like Prompto’s brain short-circuited. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Did Gladio really like him? Like, really really like him?

“It’s fine if you don’t feel the same way. Just forget I said anything.”

“No, that’s not it. I’ve liked you for a long time, like a lot. I’m just surprised that you like me. You know, I’m just me.”

“Yeah, and you’re amazing.”

“How am I amazing?”

“If you agree to go on a date with me, I’ll tell you.”

“Why do I feel like you’re going to be cheesy?”

“I might.”

Prompto smiled at him. The two of them walked to the front door. Prompto exited the house, but before he left, he gave Gladio a quick peck on the cheek. He jogged away as he laughed to himself. Once he was far away enough, he slowed down to a walking speed. He tried to calm himself down, but he was too excited. The hottest dude ever had kissed him and had liked him back. He looked up at the night sky. If every Winter Solstice Day was going to be this great, then he wouldn’t mind celebrating with others. His phone buzzed, so he took it out. It was a text from Noctis.

**Noctis: How was your day at Gladio’s? >:) I want all the deets!**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this ^.^


End file.
